


The Wallet

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Kris has lost his wallet and he's panicking about it.





	The Wallet

Fuck me, fuck me fuck me- was all Kris could muttered to himself while he ran towards the clubhouse from the parking lot, having realized he had most likely dropped his wallet in the locker room since he couldn't find it.

A shirtless Rizzo, who happened to be the only cub left, could hear the locker room door being slammed open and he saw Kris running towards his locker, while listening to him mutter: Fuck me, fuck me.

Well fuck you Kris, anyday- Rizzo said in a cheeky tone watching his teammate

Fuck you Rizz, I ain't got time for jokes- was all that an upset Kris replied to an even more amused Rizzo.

Kris started digging throughout his whole locker, throwing his uniform, his spikes, and his bats around to no avail. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there. He finally punched his locker out of frustration.

Suddenly Kris felt a hand over his shoulder, and when he turned around he found a wide smiling Rizzo.

Is this what you're looking for-said Rizzo, taking Kris's wallet out of his pocket

You bastard-said Kris hugging Rizzo, relieved to have found his wallet

Aren't you gonna thank me-said Rizzo cornering Kris into his locker, his hands leaving Kris no way out

Rizz, what the fuck are you doi...- and before Kris could finish the sentence Anthony's lips were all over his mouth, and they started kissing passionately

 

By the way I do have a picture of you in my wallet too, though maybe I'll bring you a more recent one of me tomorrow, I look rather boyish in the one you have- said Rizzo to a gobsmacked Kris who realized he had seen what wanted no one to see, specially Rizzo

That's actually what I love about you Rizz, your boyish demeanor- said Kris and now the one surprised was Rizzo

Did you just say, lo.. lo..- Rizzo was now out of words

Love, yes, I love you Rizz- was all Kris said before they kissed again

I love you too Kris, and I'm glad I found your wallet and that picture of me- said Rizzo back to his playful self

I'm glad you found it too Rizz- said Kris before kissing Rizzo once again


End file.
